Tiny Angel
by MsMaryJane
Summary: Who is this Canary, and why does she talk like a human? Why a Gold Canary and a Green Canary? What could this possibly have to do with Beastboy and the other Teen Titans? The answers are in the story, as the chapters unfold. (I have only watched the Teen Titans series 2003-2006, before the whole "teen titans go" thing happened.) (Giant/Tiny fluff too)
1. 1st Caged Canary

**I don't own teen titans, only my OC. Hope you like the story.**

**_1st Chapter_**

This little pet store is not where I should be, I need to change back to me so badly, but there is a camera directly on me. If I would change back even for a second, my life would be over, and I would become a science experiment.

I hear distant voices, muted from the otherside of the glass barrier. The one I jumped into multiple times already, why am I so ditzy, you may wonder? _It was because I was desperate for freedom, it was not because of my hair color._ People are constantly pointing at all of us birds. They are free out there, if only I was free for a second, I'd make a break for it, like I've already tried, maybe I'll try my wings this time.

Adoption seems to be the only thing the canaries in here will talk about, and unfortunately for me, the only true way out. Throughout these first few hours, no one has even mentioned freedom. They might even attack me, if I were to change back. All the other canaries stay on the other side of the giant cage, do they know that I'm different from them. Suddenly, I know why they all stay together, as a giant hand, that I didn't see, suddenly surrounds me. I'm powerless to keep it from taking me from the huge cage, and putting me into a tiny cage that's more me sized, though I wiggled and squirmed anyway.

I guess, I've been sentenced to life in a cage, a teenage boy is holding the hand of a young girl. She is suddenly in my face chattering, like she's a fool. People seem to get that way, because they don't realize that animals can sometimes understand what they say. Unfortunately, I understand all her words, and my predicament all too well.

_How I long to be out of any and all cages, that would be a lucky break._ "I'm gonna call you, Mary Canary," said the little girl, she giggled, because I seemed to perk up at the name, "see Jacob, she likes it." What the kid didn't know was the fact that she had stumbled onto my nickname from middle school.

She walked to the counter with the boy, beside her, he was carrying my cage, it seems a bit preused. The calm older boy has my cage, and he's trying not to shake me around. I should be thankful, but I'm not quite to that level yet. I'm still mourning the loss of freedom, with only a tiny sliver of hope remaining of my dream of freedom.

Looking closer at these kids, shouldn't someone be carrying a small assortment of bird items? Including feed and water trays to attach to my new cage, a little mirror, and a small bag of food. Yes, I do know about these things, like I said I'm not a real canary. _Oh, how, I long to be free of the golden canary, that is me._ We checked out at the register, paying in cash and only buying me, and soon we were on our way to were they live, at least that is what I assume. I'm still concerned by the lack of bird items, the ones that weren't bought, along with me. I mean, yes, I wish to escape somehow, but I would very much enjoy the ability to eat and drink, until I can be free again. Just a single morsel, sounds good right now.

Soon we turned off the sidewalk and were walking into an old run down apartment building. We rode the elevator to the top floor, 13 floors great, I hope my wings can actually fly, I still ache from the other boy's rough treatment of me, before the pet store. We walked to the absolute last door to the right, #1313. We went inside, and I almost fainted from how the room looked, there were giant red and blue feathers everywhere, even just one of the many large Makaw feathers was bigger than I am. I think it's safe to assume the reason they didn't need supplies for me, is because of another bird.

Jacob suddenly spoke up, it had been a quiet walk, "Maybe, just maybe this one will catch Gary's eye, this one seems a little odd though. Not like the normal ones, we tried before, right Jessie?" She said, "I hope so Jacob, Gary seems really lonely." _Who is Gary?_ I wonder.

Then we walked into a small bedroom, where there was a huge cage in the corner on a short stand just big enough to support it. They placed me inside the big cage, while still in my tiny cage. There were two other birds here too, one gigantic makaw and a green canary. At the sight of the giant bird, I gasped, and covered my mouth with my, uh, feathers? This caught Greenie's attention, because birds don't normally gasp and cover their beaks, he was looking at me curiously. Jessie giggled, is it because of his reaction to me, or my own reaction?

I thought it was strange, that he was green, because although there are green canaries, I have never seen a green canary like him before. He had this look about him, like something was kind of off. He was in a cage by himself, which was also inside the huge cage too. He seemed to be under the watchful eye of the makaw, like he was an enemy, maybe he's new too? My cage suddenly connected to his bigger one, and I was pushed through the opening toward him, by a small blunt proding fork thing. "Here's a new playmate, Gary," said the girl.

I don't think this is a great idea. I've read about canary co-habitation before. Male and female shouldn't be in the same cage unless she's ready to mate, or the male could kill the female. This is not good, not good at all, I'm not ready for this. Then the two kids left the room. I chirped to them, "Where are you going, I may need you! Don't leave me here," but they were already out the bedroom door. Plus, they probably don't understand bird chirps, anyway.

I took a few steps back from him, putting myself at the cage wall, but he just stood there, looking at me, as if I was a big question to solve. Then he looked up with a look of fear in his eyes, chirp yelling, "Get away from the wall," as the makaw nipped toward me, catching and plucking a feather from the tip of my wing, and I cried out in pain.

He was beside me in an instant then, moving me away from the wall, with his wings urging me into the centermost place in the cage. As the big bird continued to nip and snap at the metal bars on our cage, I huddled close to him with fear, ever present, in my features. His wings wrapped around me, holding me close. This didn't seem very bird like either, on the contrary, it seemed very human. I looked up at him in wonder, and he was glaring very hard at the makaw, if looks could kill, he'd be dead. My poor feather, had floated down and was now sitting abandoned outside our cage, just out of reach.


	2. 2nd Our Escape

**I do not own Teen Titans, only my OC, I hop****e you enjoy the second chapter.**

**_2nd Chapter_**

"I never thought this could happen to me." I'm not sure if its the near death experience or somewhat trusting him, but I feel compelled to continue. "I woke up in an alley today. I walked to the park two buildings from the alley, and kid caught me in a cloth bag. He sold me to the pet store, telling them that, he couldn't keep me at home. He had told me, however, that he just needed money for a video game, and that I was his ticket to get it." Gary looked down at me, with sad eyes, saying, "Sorry, that happened to you. Also, I was confused a minute ago, or I would've moved you away from the wall sooner. You don't seem like a bird."

I sighed, "This has been such a strange and horrible day." I looked away from him and continued, "You're right about me, I'm not a bird, or at least not really, and I haven't even talked to anyone since the incident with the canary last night. It's like I live in a different world now, yet the world around me is the same size, it never changed, but it was me that changed to canary size, and now I can't change back from my new size, I'm stuck like this as a bird, and the real me, but not me appearance. You know? I was so afraid to go anywhere because I don't feel human at this size," I looked up into his perplexed face and said, "you look so confused. I'll have to show you my real self now, won't I?" He looked down at me with compassion, saying, "I would show you the real me in a heartbeat, but if I would change at the moment, you and the makaw might get hurt. This cage isn't big enough for the real me. Maybe the big cage, but they need to come get him, to train in the living room, before I could ever dream of getting in there. Then there's the matter of the silver metal bracket on my leg, I have to get this off first." He looked at me urgently, "Do you promise not to eat me?"

"Wait, Gary, is there a video camera or anything in this room?" He scanned the whole room, like a real honest, truly seeking scan, then said "No." Then he turned back to me, curious why I asked. I just started by admitting, "I'm afraid to do this, and to trust, but is it okay, if I trust you with my secret? I'm so tired, I don't think I can hold this canary form anymore."

He nodded, he seems so curious, "Okay, here goes," shaking fearfully, I turn away slightly, then decide to face him, and shade myself with my wings. Within seconds, he gasps seeing my wings shimmer all over, in the light from the window. I reach out my hands and part the shimmering wings in front of my face to show him my eyes are still teal in color. His face shows complete awe. So, I slowly lower my golden wings, that match my hair. I have a fancy updo, with a thin shiny golden crown encircling head and hair. He then seems to notice that my body is now humanoid also, yet on a tiny scale, with the addition of my wings that shimmer even brighter than before. I'm wearing a sparkly golden spaghetti strap dress that hugs the chest tightly, below that is a double skirt with the outer skirt fully open in front, kind of a princess type style. The skirts flow around modestly about my curves, poofing out slightly all the way down to just above my ankles with a big golden ID anklet, it's loose, but not going anywhere.

Then finding his voice he said, "You look like a twinkling little angel girl, and you're glowing." I blush and walk the few steps closer to hug him, he stiffened at the contact, but seemed to recover quickly, as the tears slip from my eyes, he wraps me in his wings, drawing me in closer. I then wrap my wings around him too, partly because I'm not sure what to do with them.

After a bit I remember what he said earlier, my curiousity bubbles up and is now at overflowing. I loosen my grip and step back a step, "What did you mean, don't eat you? Why would I do that? You've been nothing but kind to me, so far." He steps back a step too, and says, "My name isn't Gary, I'm Beastboy, and I can turn into any animal, I wish. Um, please don't step on me either, I need to get smaller to get this anklet off," he was looking at his anklet, then he returned his attention to me, just in time to see me, waiver in a near stumble, he seemed to change his tactics, saying, "Actually, you look like you are going to fall down. Here, sit down, that might actually make this easier on you." He wrapped me in his wings again, and carefully lowered me to the floor, beside him.

Beastboy then told me to spread my wings over him so the makaw could not see him at all, because his new plan hinges on him getting out of the cage alive, and undetected. Which is why he hadn't tried fooling the makaw yet.

He told me that, I had given him the idea to get tiny, because I looked human aside from my wings. I was just really tiny. So, He explained that rather than change to the mouse or fly, that was originally going to be his means of escape, which the makaw would have noticed easily, he instead changed first into a green mouse to show me that he could indeed change, then into a green fly, and finally a tiny green flee. I watched him, as long as I could, but he vanished quickly. I picked up his anklet and clung to it, as if it would help. _Please, please be safe, Beastboy._

Two minutes later, a boy appeared outside the cage. How had someone snuck up on us? What if Beastboy got stepped on? With tears suddenly in my eyes, I cried out, "What did you do to Beastboy? Where have you taken him?" The boy connected my tiny cage to Beastboy's cage, and said, "My Tiny AngelGirl. I am Beastboy. I'm sorry, that I frightened you. This is the real me. Your green canary boy." He smiled so earnestly at me, it was hard to doubt him. I've never seen a green human before (comics and tv snipits of the hulk, do not count). Beastboy was green, when he was a canary, and he had been acting kind of like a human. Maybe he is beastboy. I guess, I'll just have to trust my new green giant, for now.

The makaw was frightened to the back of the cage. I slipped his anklet onto my arm, just in case, maybe I shouldn't have, but it was Beastboy's and I figure, the less of ourselves that we leave for our captors the better. The green boy, put his hand inside my cage through a small bird door, I was headed for the his hand and the door when he stopped me with a shaking finger, and pointed to the makaw that was eyeing me from the back of his cage, it ruffling it's feathers. Beastboy offered a single finger to help me keep my balance, and with his help, I easily slipped into my original cage. I was quickly but carefully removed from the huge cage, bringing me safely to my green giant's chest as he hugged the cage to himself, murmuring, "Let's get out of here, AngelGirl." He reached in and grabbed my lost feather too, handing it to me, as I grabbed my sales receipt from the counter since it was whothin my reach, and handing it to him, he put it in his pocket. _They aren't gonna use that against me either._ "We better not leave any evidence of us, then what is nessesary, besides, they paid cash for me."

He went to the window and looked out to see the city far below. Worried about accidentally dropping me, he found a long string, "Better leave the cage behind." He opened it, I came out, and he placed it back where he got it. He made a loop on the string just big enough to get over an eagle's head, and hang around it's neck, and had me tie a piece near the loop around my waist i tied i small loop around my thighs at the same time, granted there was a lot of leftover string, so I just looped it up, and held it. Then he gently lifted me, carefully holding the loop, that was now connected to me, with his thumb, while I sat in his left hand, as he carried me to the window. Then he opened the it with his right hand. It was eerily silent as it slid open. Strange too, because as old as the window looked, it should have squeaked the whole way up, but it didn't make a single sound.

He lowered me down, "Wait right here, I don't want to accidentally step on you, when I climb up." First, he removed my reciept and shreded it with his hands out the window, letting the tiny pieces fall into the breeze outside, they blew faster the farther away from the building they went, blowing and scattered by the wind. I continued to stand at the edge of the window frame where I was told to stay, then when he was done, he climbed up and perched on the ledge. He changed into a giant green eagle, turned to me and we started wiggling his head into the string, I wasn't much help because of the bundle of string and the feather I held, plus a single wrong move from him could knock me over. Then he told me to climb on and hide myself and the string under his feathers, I did as I was told. I hid the string in front as much as I could reach, thankfully it was green. He lifted me slightly with his wing, so I wouldn't have to climb the whole way up. His wing hovered over his neck, and I stepped out upon his neck, and located the string again, I burrowed below his feathers, as he watched. Then looking down at me, now hidden under his feathers, my feather in my one hand, the excess string in the other, he asked, "Ready?" I shook my head, and hesitated while shaking with fear. Then, I switched my feather to the string hand, I grabbed his new neckband, and nodded. I put on a brave face for him, even though I was completely terrified of heights. He whispered a reminder to hold on, I did gladly, tucked down inside his warm down, thankful for the string and the abundance of enormous feathers to cling on to.

The door behind us opened and he looked at the man that came in, who looked hard and cruel, "You won't get away from me, Beastboy!" At the man's angry words, my green giant cooly replied, "I already have. See ya, never!" Then Beastboy launched us from the window, and we flew from sight, I was just relieved to be out of the cage, but was I really free? Either way, I now have a big ally, in this giant world, so I might actually be okay. Maybe I can finally find out where my family is now.


	3. 3rd Safety Flight

**I don't own Teen Titans, only OC. Enjoy. **

**_3rd Chapter_**

"We have to get that ID off of you as soon as possible. Otherwise, if they realize I have you, I'll become a criminal for stealing a pet, and my Hero reputation will be gone." I look down at my hands, "They didn't see me though, did they? You wont send me back, will you? I don't want to go back there." He glanced back, "Relax, my little Angelgirl. I didn't mention you, hoping that they would forget about your arrival, because of my sudden escape. Or think that maybe the makaw got you," he shuddered at the thought, and changed the subject. "We are heading back to where I live. Plus, I'm sure that Cy has a way to remove the ID. Although it would probably be easier for Raven."

He then landed on a rooftop, saying, "You can come out now. You don't have to hide in my feathers anymore, unless you feel safer in them. We still have a lot of flying to do, before we get there, but I wanted to give you the option, to come out." I peeked out from under his feathers, with a smile for him. Then I turned a bit timid saying, "I'm not sure that I'll actually like flying. I've honestly been afraid of heights as long as I can remember. I have yet to actually use my wings." He looked at me sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about a fear of heights, with you being so small now, it's probably far worse, because of your size. I could always teach you, do a little flying safe in my room at Titan Tower. That wouldn't be as bad for you. I'll even catch you in my hands if you need me to, or just show you how I fly."

I finally remember my manners, "Oh, Beastboy, I just realized I never told you my name. It's Mariellana Cantiara, Mary or Ariel for short," I paused debating on speaking my heart to the giant boy that I just met, "but I kind of like the name Angelgirl, better. Especially from you." We both blushed at my own words, then he said "You have a beautiful name. My friends and I are heroes, so we don't really go by our real names, much at all. I'm Gar, short for, Garfield Logan, but everyone just calls me Beastboy. We can talk more about names later, we need to keep moving though. So, where do you want to be: on my neck holding the string, holding the string below me with your wings stretched out against me, or inside my feathers where you are? You seemed to feel safe under my feathers," he said it with a smile in his voice.

I consider this, "Can I open my wings from your neck, or would that hurt me?" He looked sad, "I might be flying too fast for your wings to be open from above me, but below me, you'll have the wind in your face and wings, and be safely pressed against me by the wind, but you'll mostly be facing downward, while holding the string at my neck."

Against my better judgement, I said, "Honestly, I would rather stay where I am, but, I feel like I need to stretch my wings, so I guess I'm going to be moving to the scariest option." He nodded and lowered himself completely to the rooftop allowing me to move positions at a slightly safer height. He said, "You don't have to be afraid, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." With that I emerged from my feathery cocoon, I walked carefully down the string, to roof level, with one huge wing constantly below me, like a safety net. I was tempted to just let myself fall onto it, but I want to try to prove myself at least to myself.

Once I was standing on the roof, beside Beastboy's wings on the roof, he changed back to a human, for the moment, the string loose around his neck, but too tight to get back over his head. Beastboy is laying on his belly Then I allowed Beastboy to lift me with his hand and bring me the short distance to his neck. "Could you hold my feather Beastboy?" He nodded and so after he set me down, he carefully received my feather, in between two of his big fingers.

I was currently thinking up plans for a safer ride, there should be enough string. I untied myself, and I tied three loops in the string that was connecting me to his neckband and made it like a triple swing seat connected to the neckband. One to support my legs, one to sit on, the third and smallest one goes around my back at the shoulders, so I can easily hold his neckband at the same time, as my feather.

I make a knot at the front bottom left of the loop, then a knot to the back bottom left of the loop, then a knot to the back left of the short loop.

Then I tied a knot at the back right of short loop, and a knot at the right side of the back bottom loop, then to the right of the front bottom loop, and back to the neckband. Afterwards, I bring the string back down to the middle of the front bottom loop. I knot up the middle from bottom front, to bottom back, and back loop. Then I weaved the remaining string between the three new straps and knotted the end.

"It's not the best made seat, but I hold a great hope for it's function," I squeeze my eyes shut, whispering, "please work." Beastboy raised me higher, so I could climb into my newly woven chair from the top. My wings under the smaller back loop. With me in my dress, I chose to sit normally while tugging my dress tight at the knee, and tucking in the excess fabric to avoid embrassment, from the blowing wind. Then I asked, "May I have my feather back now?" That question brought mischief to his eyes, and he tickled my neck, arms, and sides with my own golden feather, "Heehee, Ah! Beastboy! Heehee," he gave my feather back to me, after a few minutes of tickling, I tried to contain my fit of giggles. I then stretched my wings against him, and stroked his bare neck with my wings, and he started to giggle, "Stop. That tickles, Hahaha..." I giggled and repeated the ticklish motion for a minute or two, gathering giggles from him this time, then I rested my wings against him, meaning, _I'm ready for takeoff, I hope._

He looked down to see that I was secured, then, he leaned forward and changed back into the same eagle as before when escaped into the sky. He stretched his wings and dove down The side of the building, and then flew higher in an arch. The view from here was amazing, "I never dreamed of seeing the world like this," I felt so free, yet safe. Strapped in as I was, I didn't feel the fear that I had before. The wind whipped my face and my hair instantly started to unravel and I had to grab my crown quick or I might've have lost it, forever. We were moving so fast, I might've been ripped from the back of his neck, because I'm not sure if my wings would have been able to stay closed. "Up here, I can see so far, Gar." I see a giant "T" in the distance, "We're getting close, Angel. We just need to make it to Titan Tower, do you see it? The 'T' shaped building all on it's own?" I nodded. "We're almost home, Angelgirl." My joy for this amazing freedom, faltered momentarily. I pushed against that pain. For now, at least for this moment, I will feel the joys of our freedom and our strange new friendship.

"I'll swing by the windows to see if any are open. Otherwise I'll have to land at the bottom and get buzzed in. My communicator was broken in the fight, when I got knocked unconscious as a canary, while trying to flee and was captured as a result. Which was the reason I was in the cage, you found me in. I wouldn't have been able to escape without you, Angel. You inspired me." He looked at each glass panel, "We're in luck, my window is still open!"

We fly in and the room goes on alert. We land on Beastboy's bed, and he tells me to remove the string quickly. I struggle to get out of my own bindings, because we were flying so long. Then he stops my struggle, laying a wing tip against me. He jumps to stand on the floor, and turns back to his true self. He picks up a comunicator, and he creates something like a guest profile or whatever for me, including a picture of me against his neck, and a scan of me, and the alarms go silent, finally. I didn't think to ask what all he just did, because I already know he won't do anything to hurt me.

I vaguely heard a door or something slide open on the otherside of the room, maybe it was next door. He sits down on the bed, he helps release me from the string, apologizing for taking so long to free me from it, and then holds me gently to his chest with a relieved sigh, he says, "We finally made it home, Angel." He notices me suddenly wilt against him, at his words, "What's wrong? What did I say?" I look down, "It's nothing," I paused, at his concerned expression, then I thought better of my original response, "No, you're right, it's not nothing." I look up into his eyes with tears in my own. "It's just that my home, my family, how can I face them like this?" He looked at me with sorrow, "I'm sorry, Angel."

I looked down and tried to tell him my story, "Yesterday, I was 5 feet tall, Beastboy. I had forgotten the rings, and was on my way to retrieve them for my brother's wedding, which was also yesterday. No one knew I forgot them or that I left. On the way to the hotel, I dove into an alley to avoid being hit by a bicycle rider on the sidewalk. I stood there for a minute, shell shocked, from almost getting run down by a bike." I found slight humor in the thought, "I leaned against the cleanest part of the alley wall, I was supposed to wear my red dress in the wedding and didn't want to get myself dirty. Ironically, the cleanest spot was near a dumpster. Then, when I was about to continue my trek to get the rings for the wedding, a sparkling golden canary hit me in the chest out of nowhere and it disappeared into me, as if absorbed. The pain of the impact sent me back into the wall, I hit my head and I fainted. That was what happened before I woke up this morning, Gar." He had a worried look on his face, but I had more to say.

"When I woke up today, it was my 16th birthday, and I was still in that alley, but now I was tiny. My red dress, was now, this golden one, that matched these new golden wings." I looked back up to Beastboy, and his eyes shimmered with tears of his own. I reached up to touch his cheek, so he lifted me higher on his hand. I reached out and touched my fingers to the side of his jaw, then I leaned on my tippytoes, and I kissed his cheek. "You were the first one to even try to protect me, since then, Gar. I couldn't help, but trust and cling to you. I'm sorry that I've made such a mess of things, I don't want you to get into trouble for saving me."

**So I'm going to admit, I put a lot of myself into Angelgirl, but she is not me. The Mary Canary thing about middle school, ok so that was me, but I figured that adding it made for a nice little snipit that screams, "Hey, in case you are wondering, I was human, and here's an example." Ok, silly rant over. **


	4. 4th Introductions

**I do not own the Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy.**

**_4th Chapter_**

"Beastboy will never be in trouble for saving anyone." The new voice paused as I turned to look, "Hi, I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Welcome to Titan Tower," everybody waved, and I instantly hid in Beastboy's hand and tried to get as close to him as possible. "Guys, you scared her. Give a little warning next time." He looked down at me, and stroked my wings.

"They heard your whole story, Angelgirl. They just didn't want to interupt. These are my friends who are Heroes," that alone gave me courage, heroes won't hurt you on purpose, so I came out of hiding, a little bit, to look up at him and who he was talking about, "you remember, I mentioned Raven or Cy, would be able to remove your ID tag? Well I haven't mentioned, that Robin is the leader of our team, and that's Starfire, she's a princess from another planet. These are my friends who live here, in this Tower, it's our base."

"Before you ask, um, Angel, right?" I nod to Robin, "You can stay here, if you want to. I think you both need each other at the moment. We'll get you: either your own room, or make a small room with a bed and such to stay here in Beastboy's room, or whatever you decide."

"BB, what was that about removing an ID tag, what's the story on that?" Feeling suddenly shy again, I look up to Beastboy, so he knows he can tell, Cyborg, because he is a lot bigger than, Gar. He moves his hand not letting me hide anymore, so I swing my legs over the edge of Beastboy's hand, while being gently held in place by his thumb, as I wait for him to tell my story. I started to slide Gar's I'D tag off my arm. "She got caught by a boy in the park, while in her canary form, the boy sold her to a pet store to get money for a video game. Which is how she got the anklet ID." I raised my leg at BB's prompting and shook the anklet for emphasis, and BB smiled down at me.

"She was bought and brought home by a teenboy and a girlchild, to mate with me, they had said," He said with a deep blush, that rivaled mine, as he scratched the back of his neck with his other hand. "Their father is the one would who took me prisoner, in my small cage inside a large cage. I was guarded relentlessly by a makaw, that would snap at me the instant I was too close to the edge of my cage, both Angel and I learned that lesson the hard way. I have the scars on my back and arm to prove it, and she had a feather ripped out, before I could save her from it." He gently lifted the tip of my wing to show, and I raised my feather. "The three real canaries before her, were not as fortunate, and got their necks broken or worse, when I wasn't looking." That startled me, and made me cringe.

"If I would have tried to shifted to normal to get out, it would have hurt the makaw. Granted, I also couldn't shift into a animal small enough to get out because he was watching me, like a hawk, with hungry eyes. Then Angel came and she got hurt too, then she showed me her true form, and her being tiny gave me an idea, with the ability to hide within her wings and shift to a flee, to get out undetected. The makaw seemed to believe I was still in the cage, so I was able get out of both cages."

"Then I accidentally frightened my little Angelgirl by shifting to the normal me. Although she was more worried about my life, than protecting her own secret, because she asked me, a strange green kid, what I did to Beastboy, while she was in her vulnerable angel form. Then, when I got close to the cage, the makaw left for the back wall from a fear of humans. I used the tiny cage that Angel came in to get her out, I didn't want the makaw to think that she was a snack, so I had to use the cage to get her free, because he was still looking at her hungrily."

"We left the little cage there, got out through the window, and we flew back here. I need to get that ID off of her, incase the man tries to claim that I have their pet canary." Raven can you do that? It's right here," he lifts my foot. The dark girl nodded, and flatly said, "Seems simple enough," she raises her hand and parts her finger as she says, "Azareth Metrione Zinthos," and it was off, like it was never on my ankle to begin with, she let it fall into BB's other hand.

We look down at it startled, because it was now a silver ID, and before anyone else can say it, Cy asks the question on seemingly everyone's mind, "Wasn't it gold, like, 2 seconds ago?" Everyone nodded, and Cy continued, saying, "Ok, that's kind of freaky." Then I look down at the ID that I'm holding, "Oh yeah, Gar, here's your ID." He looked at me kind of startled, "Why did you have mine?" I answered, "I just thought, maybe it would be important to grab everything that related to us being there, so I slipped it onto my arm, before I left the cage." He takes the ID I offered him, and let it into place next to the other one in his other palm. Raven then did something to them with her mind and Gar's ID suddenly was attached to mine, and she said, "Both are just ordinary metal tags, no tracking or anything, you could even keep them as a souvenir, marking the day you met.

BB breathes a breath of relief, seeming not to worry about the color change, just that it was off of me. _They can't try to claim me now, as long as I stay with Gar, I'll be safe. Hmm, was the anklet silver to begin with, before it was put on my ankle? Did it change color like my dress did? I remember struggling to keep it off me, but I don't remember any of the specifics about it's color._ In a whisper to myself more than anyone else, I said, "Hmm, I guess I do remember a group gasp, after it was on, and they asked each other if they had the wrong tag."

"Alright, Beastboy, you and Angel will report to the infirmary, to check on your wounds, then a shower, then we will all eat dinner, and finally either hangout or head to bed. We will take turns monitoring your sleep on screen tonight for signs of trouble, but it'll be muted until you fall asleep, so if you need anything be obvious. If there is a mission, you won't be going tonight. After all, you just got back from being captured, and we were all worried about you, and trying to locate you. Oh, and close that window. The last thing we need is to have something fly off with something or someone precious. Cyborg will be making Angel a special communicator because she's so small, so check with him before bed to see if he needs more information."

Robin turns to everyone, "I will be going out for a bit, Starfire, I'd like you to come too." Robin turns and walks out of the room. Starfire turns to me, "It was nice to meet you, little friend, Angel. I'm sure we'll be besties in no time! Heehee," she waves goodbye and walks out of the room, seemingly following wherever Robin had gone.

Raven closed the window across the room from her position sitting to BB's left on the bed, and Cyborg sitting on our right. BB looked down at me to see if I was ready to head to the infirmary with him. Seeing my nod, he stood and asked if they were coming, they stood and followed us.

"I'm glad I don't have to navigate this place alone yet, walking anywhere takes forever at my size, on top of learning where everything is located." BB looks down at me, and smiles. We've just started walking, and the swaying paired with BB's warmth are so comforting, that my eyes start drooping heavily. I let them fall closed for a minute.


	5. 5th Tragic News

**I don't own the Teen Titans, only OC. Enjoy.****_5th Chapter_**

I'm running as fast as I can, but she keeps floating farther and farther away, "Mom!" Someone is touching my spine, no, my wings, a giant finger? I'm being petted a by a big finger running down my wings, I'm starting to get nervous, and twitchy. Where am I, who's touching me, why do I have wings? "Angelgirl, I need you to wake up," I sigh, _oh good, it's just Beastboy, I don't have to be scared, if he's here._ He continues to gently pet my wings. So this is what being petted feels like, I relax into his touch. "Angel, come on wake up, please?" I finally stretch at his pleading, and rub my eyes, tiredly, "I'll try." I let out a tiny squeak of a yawn, and stretched again.

"Are we at the infirmary yet?" BB shared a look with Cy. Then said, "Well yeah, you fell asleep right after we left my room. I'm already done, and you are nearly done. We did what we could without disturbing you, but we need you to wake up, so we can finish this, then clean up, eat, and then it might be off to bed for us, depending whether we can stay awake that long."

"What do we need to do now?" I asked, yawning again. "We need to know about your medical history, family health concerns, we tried searching your name, but, it said you are deceased." I wilted a little at that. "Let's see, I'm 5 inches tall with wings, that alone sounds like I am deceased. Everyone calls me Angel now. What would you think? Before meeting Beastboy today, I was afraid of everything. Knowing that if the wrong type of person found me, I would be experimented on, until I died for real."

"You see, everything I have ever known was taken from me in one day. I had it made, a family that loved me, unconditionally. An innocent childhood on a farm. I was the baby of the family and I never had to do anything on my own. How is it that a single canary can change everything?"

Raven walks into the room, holding a news paper, saying, "Beastboy needs to read the article on the front page. Remember the bombing, from yesterday?" BB squirmed at the mention of the paper, as if there was something wrong, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that here." Confused by his defensiveness, I asked, "Why, Gar? What's going on? What's wrong?" Scratching the back of his neck, he said, "Cy and I, we already read that article online. I was hoping to spare you the pain from it. It's, um... it's a tragedy, Angel."

"BB, we need to tell her, it will hurt her more later, if we don't." I'm getting scared now, "Gar? What does Cy mean? How could Raven mentioning a bombing have anything to do with me?"

"My little Angelgirl, I'm sorry I tried to hide it, but it's the location of the bombing and what happened, the people that were involved."

"Beastboy just show her the article already. Can't you see you're making it worse by not telling her." Raven sat the paper down a foot away from me, and turned to him a challenge in her eyes. I slowly stood up to move towards it. Cy was halfways distracted by BB and Raven, who were too caught up in a staring match to notice. Stepping onto the front page it had a huge picture of the church I was in yesterday, with a picture of a bunch of rubble next to it. I startled everyone with a gasp, "I was just in this church yesterday, my brother was getting married, and I forgot the rings, so I left."

BB tried to tell me not to look at it, but I couldn't resist my growing curiousity, nor the pit in my stomach at seeing the church. Then I looked at the headline, and my heart dropped a few floors, reading, "No Survivors in Jump City, Church Bombing," I turned and looked at Beastboy's hesitant face, with fear in my own eyes, then I looked below towards the article, surely this was after the wedding.

"It was a beautiful day for a wedding, all the guests were seated, the Minister, and bridal party were ready. Unfortunately, someone had decided that this was the day this church would meet it's end. The police chief said, 'We are uncertain at this time, whether the wedding was the target, or only the church. Either way, two complete families and their friends have been wiped off the face of the earth. The biggest bomb went off onstage inside the church, with smaller explosions near each exit. Which led to the boiler and gaslines exploding too, and…' Religious Terrorism is suspected… all inside the church are gone, no one could have survived this… the Trotlorna family, and the Cantiara family, and their many gathered friends… there are plan's to rebuild the church in honor of the families that were lost..."

I couldn't read anymore past my tears, so I stepped away from the article and collapsed onto the picture of the church, my hand barely covered the door. "My… my family... Everyone is gone... everyone."

"The only reason I was walking alone was because I forgot to grab the wedding rings. They were still in our hotel room, a block from the church. They didn't even know I was gone, I just took the key card and left. I didn't know I would never see them again. That I'll never hug my mama again. Never kiss daddy's cheek again. I've lost so much already, and now this on top of everything else. All My older siblings, my nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles, cousins and their kids. All of our friends. There's literally no one to go back to. How does turning 16 have to start so badly. I'm not even an adult yet. Now, I have no one to turn to."

"Well, hey, at the very least, you have us now." I turned to Beastboy with a fearful, teary eyed look, full of worried and dread written all over my face, "For how long, Gar? Until, you grow tired of carrying me everywhere? Until you realize how needy, clingy, and desperate I am for someone to care now? Until, this little Angel loses her shimmer, and something better comes along? Until, all I am is a tiny burden to be cast aside? All I do is weigh you down. I'm just one more thing to worry about. You're way too nice to say it, but you know it's true. One of these days, I'm gonna end up all alone again. In a strange city, that I know nothing about. I'll have no friends to help me. All the way across the country from where I grew up. Starving, and afraid of the fact that I'm risking my life with every footstep I take, into a giant uncaring world, that would rather just squish or eat me, given the chance." He had tears in his eyes, it was all he could do, to pick me up and gently hug me to himself, before they fell and say, "I can't lose you too, Angel." A tear splashes onto the top of my head, and now I'm drenched, and there are more coming. _Oh no, I'm a blind, little fool, _"Oh, Beastboy, I'm so sorry, I never ment to cause you pain. I was blinded by my own fear. Please. Please forgive me, Beastboy?" He immediately responded, "Always, Angel. I'll always forgive you. Just don't leave me."

**This was a difficult chapter to write. It just has so much hurt in it. Reminds me that my mom is in Heaven too. **


	6. 6th Home Sweet Home

**I don't own Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy.**

**_6th Chapter_**

We eventually finished my medical history, to the best of my knowledge, seeing as mom always did all of that, I wasn't sure if it was all correct, or that I even knew enough of it. The two of us chatted on the way back to Gar's room. He's trying to keep me distracted, I can tell. The others are finishing some paperwork.

If it wasn't for BB's warmth, I would be freezing from his warm tears from earlier, along with the breeze flowing around his hands from just him walking. Good thing washing up is next. Beastboy then asked me, "Bath or shower?" I said, "A bath would probably be easiest on me, even though I always used to take showers, the shower water might hit me too hard." He seemed to understand, then asked "What about a shower in a sink? If the temperature's right, and it's on a low enough setting?" I looked up at him, wondering, "How are you coming up with these ideas? Heehee. That just might work, unless there's a risk of falling down the drain." We got to his room, and he let me stand on his desk, as he sat on the chair in front of me. He became serious again with a conviction in his eyes that startled me, as he said, "I'd never let that happen." I looked around, trying to ease the suddenly mood, then said, "Who said you could watch?" I giggled and blushed. His face turned bright red and he reached an arm back to scratch the back of his head, I giggled more and more, so much I fell onto the desk top while giggling up a storm, only to have it end in a fit of coughs and wheezes, that he seemed to worry over.

There was a knock on the door, BB picked me up then, and went to let Robin and Starfire into the room. She was holding a small box with windows and a door, and a set of hinges at the back of a roof? Robin cleared a space for it on BB's desk against the wall since the desk was in the corner anyway. Starfire set it down, opening the roof, and propped it open. It was a small fully furnished doll house with 4 rooms, by the looks of it, usually for dolls twice my size, more like Barbie sized, but it was the thought that counts. My only reaction was "This is amazing!" as I looked at Robin and Starfire in awe that they would care so much. Then BB lowered me to the front door.

As I entered the first room, Robin's hand appeared and pointed to a button on the wall, and he told me to press it. I pushed it and the lights turned on, I pressed again and they went out, "Okay, I get it." I turned the lights back on, he told me that each room has a light switch.

The first room was a kitchen, a room that was against the big wall outside, which was planned, because there's a sunrise scene on the outside of the wall window, the other window was by the front door. The window was bulged out in that if I had so cushions, and a tiny romance novel, I could probably spend the whole day just sitting there. The cupboards were stocked with plates, bowls, cups, utenzils, a table and a nice set of chairs. There was even a small fridge with tiny containers of drinks, and tiny sandwiches. Next to the fridge was a small pantry, that had mostly crushed crackers, and chips. The only drawback was there was no way to cook though, I will probably be taking most of my meals with Beastboy, so it wasn't a big issue. They probably thought of that already. I went back and looked at the cupboard with the cups, grabbed a one, and headed to the fridge, filled the cup, and grabbed a sandwich, then closed the door. Heading to the next room. I caught BB's gaze, "Sorry, it's just a snack, I promise, I just haven't had anything to eat or drink since before the wedding." He nodded his head with understanding and concern, yet seemed glad that I did something good for myself, even if it was during the tour, it was supposed to all be for my benefit anyway.

Nextdoor to the kitchen, through a door perpendicular from the front door was a comfy looking overly plush living room, with a couch, a loveseat, and 2 chairs, a coffee table, and a device that looks like Beastboy's communicator attached to the front wall facing the door to a room I have yet to see, across from the couch. It was playing a movie. This room had 2 windows on each wall, I looked as I munched, and I could see out to Beastboy's room through all of them, there were rollup shades above the windows that I could pull down to make the room darker, with curtains I could close too. Perfect for watching movies like the one currently playing. I finished the sandwich and drained the drink. Then heading back to the kitchen for a second, I left the empty cup in the sink to clean later, for when I learned the proper way I was to wash them, in this house, since there was no running water that I currently knew of. Then, I set my sights back to the next room.

Towards the back of the living room, I opened the door to the bedroom. It had a huge fluffy canopy bed at the back wall, it would probably be big enough for 4 of me side-by-side. There are 4 windows in this room too, though all the windows are towards Beastboy's desk, with none along the back wall. There is a comfy desk chair in the corner with the back wall and the windows, the chair currently sits facing the my living room door. There is a wraparound desk in front of it, with paper stacked to the side with a box of crayon shavings and mechanical pencil led for writing or drawing. There are two lifesize pictures, one on either side of the door to the living room, on the left it's a picture of my new friends, scaled down to my size with feet at floor level, _that's so sweet of them. _On the right is a cute picture of me kissing beast boy's cheek, but I'm the one that's me sized, with my crown on and hair straight down my back, and Beastboy's adorably handsome face is huge and true to life, "I remember this. It was right after we got here, before Robin spoke that first time," any of them could have taken it. "I love these pictures, who took this one, of me kissing Gar?" He blushed, and Starfire beamed, "Do you like it, little friend? I could not resist the taking of the picture, it was a cute and sugary moment. Oh, here is one for you also, friend." Star handed BB the picture. The frame around the picture made us blush, it said, "Always In My Heart," on top, "Always On My Mind, on the bottom, with hearts on either side. Does she realize that she's implying that Beastboy and I are in love? I look up to Beastboy, who's still blushing and touching his cheek where I had kissed him earlier. If anything, I can't deny that I am infatuated, but our sizes are a big issue though, it'll never work, it's better to just stay friends, right?

Finally, coming back to reality, I realize that I'm staring longingly at Gar. So, with great effort, I turn and walk through the other door in the bedroom, which was the only entrance to the bathroom, there were 2 windows that seem to have been changed to ventilation, but I could open and close them at will, they were tinted and dark colored. There was a big beautiful clawfoot tub for soaking in, I may have difficulty with it because it is 3 inches tall. A large painting of a gold and green canary kissing is attached to the wall, _is that supposed to be me and Beastboy? _I start to look away with a blush, when Robin's hand came down into the house again. He did not notice my startled face, I heard a tiny growl from Gar toward Robin, start but fade as he caught me staring at him again. Robin's finger revealed two hidden doors that split the painting in half, each bird on a separate door, then he opened them before me, revealing a giant mirror taller than me. With the doors open, I can see a 360 degree veiw, because the inside of the doors are mirrors too. Then there's what looks to be a makeshift toilet from a 1 inch tall cube jar with a rounded inside with a small plastic bag inside, held in place by a comfy looking round seat, with an alien head shaped opening. It had a locking lid to hold in the smell, a little bottle of hand sanitzer with a small pump, and a small travel Kleenex pouch, for toilet paper and such.

Starfire told me to come back to the bedroom and she put a dark privacy shade over the bathroom. Oh, that's cool. I walked into the bedroom and there was something new. There was a huge pretty pink box in the back inner corner, close to the bathroom door, everything was so beautifully painted, and this was no exception.

This time Star's hand came down suddenly and I squeaked in surprise, and she pointed to the angel wings in the middle of the box, and said "This is where you are to pull." I stepped up to her finger and felt the wing that I could touch, it looked like it should be easy, but Star's finger is in the way, so I touch my hands to her fingertip, and ask, "May I open it, Star?" She said, "Yes, Please," but did not remove her hand. I looked to BB for help, and he said, "Starfire, she can't get past your finger." Starfire blushed, "Oops! Sorry, little friend," then she removed her hand completely. I tripped slightly toward the retreating hand but caught myself. "Guys you can't move that fast, poking you fingers in and out without warning her. Star, Angel just nearly fell because she was touching your finger when you pulled away, and has been startled the last two times you hands have shown up, in front of her without warning. We're trying to help her feel at home here, not to keep scaring her." Both Robin and Starfire looked at each other, then turned to me saying, "I'm sorry," in unison, Starfire added, "little friend." I felt bad for being so easily startled, but Gar didn't. He said, "Like this: Angel?" I turned fully to him, "Make sure she sees you, then you can continue, and gauge her reaction to your coming presence, like this." He reaches his hand down, and I hug his finger, he brushes my cheek with his thumb, "then slowly and gently bring your finger away so she knows your hand is leaving." He pulls away little by little, and I know I need to stand on my own, as his hand leaves me alone. Even though, I very much miss his touch, I needed to press on, so I pulled on either side of the wings of the doors. When they opened they revealed an assortment of clothes. I'm not sure that I've ever seen this many clothes, least of all, so many in style.

They pulled out all the stops for me, and I was humbled by how much they had already done. I turned a worried glance to my new friends, "How can you afford to give me so much, this whole house must have cost a fortune. I could never live up to all this." Robin shrugged his shoulders, as if it was nothing, saying, "Let's just say my guardian, has really deep pockets. You don't have to live up to anything, you're one of us now, plain and simple. If nothing else, you can keep an eye on the tower, when we go out on missions, the communicator in your house has a live feed to every main area in this tower. I don't think BB would let you go on a mission, even if you could. He's already super protective of you. Plus, none of us wants to put you in harm's way."

"Besides, we can help you. You aren't the only orphan here, Angel." Oh no, now I hold a new sorrow at Robin's words. There are tears in my eyes again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds." Beastboy rubbed my cheek, "You couldn't have known, about it, Angel." _No, not Gar, _"Oh, Beastboy. I'm so sorry. I've hurt you again." I wrap my arms and wings around his hand. "Angel, it's okay to talk about it. Besides, Robin and I are fine, we have had a long time to deal with that loss, they happened a long time ago. It's you that I'm worried about." I start crying all over again, "I never wanted to be a burden. I forgot about the word orphan, to be honest, besides it seemed more of a word for normal sized people." I look up at Robin and Beastboy, "How can one word, hurt so much? I'm… I'm an… an orphan. I'm an orphan."

BB couldn't resist any longer. He picked me up and went to his bed and sat leaning against the wall, holding me to his heart as I cried. His pillows against his back. Laying against the warmth of him, I eventually fell asleep.


	7. 7th Hugs For Heartache

**I don't own Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy**.

**_7th Chapter_**

When I woke up, BB was still gently stroking my wings with his whole hand, it was very soothing. I looked up at him, and he smiled, "Do you feel better, Angel?" I nodded. "Good, are you ready to try out your tub? Raven just filled a small thermos with water on the warmer side of warm, hoping it won't cool too quickly. She said she'd help you, while I go shower. You can ask her to close the roof, or just the bathroom shader, after pouring the water. It won't hurt her feelings, because none of us watch the others in those ways. Just promise me, that you'll ask if you need help?" I nodded.

He got off of the bed, still holding me against his chest. He walked me to my house, and gently lowered me to the front door. Then I turned to him, before I went inside. He changed into a green finger monkey, and leaped from the floor to right next to me, he caught me as I started falling backwards in surprise. He eased my nerves with a hug, then gestured to the front door. So we went inside.

He followed me through the house. I had left all the doors open. So we just walked through. He went to the communicator in the living room, and turned the movie off, to see the live video feed of the common room. Where everyone else is, "I'll have to teach you how to use this. It's got lots of advanced features. The most important feature for you, is this button, it's your specific distress button, we made sure it was red on yours, to symbolize an emergency or distress. Don't touch it if you aren't modest, because you will be visible to whoever responds. Same goes for any and all calls, they can see you too." I nod to him, "Okay."

Seeming to end with only one lesson, BB walked toward the bedroom, so I followed. He was indicating some clothes on the bed, "Seems, that Star, picked an outfit out already, it's up to you what you wear though. Here," he hands me a pretty golden bathrobe, "you might need this, if you need help from Raven. The only bad part about this place is that you'll need help to move things around. Most everything is made of metal, wood, or glass. The kitchen and desk chairs,are made of the lightest plastic they could find, so you shouldn't have too much trouble moving those."

"There's a button on the inside of the closet door, to turn on the light. I could open it all up and display everything at once for you to see, but it will probably work best for you as a walk in closet. It's also big enough, you could even change inside it, so there should be a chair in the back, Starfire put more stuff in your house, while you slept, including more moveable chairs." He glanced back at me, "Star made me promise I'd finish telling you about the closet, because she didn't get the chance, but she understood."

He paused and then continued, "I liked the idea of coming in with you, instead of pointing from above, like everyone else has to do." I couldn't resist his adorableness any longer, I ran to him and wrapped him in a hug, "You're so cute and fuzzy, Gar, I can practically hug you for real, like this. Heeheehee." The statement was happy, yet sad at the same time, and brought tears to my eyes. "Angel?" Worry in his eyes, he pulled me closer, and hugged me tightly, yet as gently as always.

Poor Beastboy, "I don't mean to be so sad, I really I don't. Honestly, I'm really happy, too. It's amazing to have someone my size occasionally, but I still long to hug like I'm a real person. I mean, I know you're you in there, but you aren't really you, when you're in a different form, are you? You have to be different just to be near me, in this way. It's a little frustrating, but even this is better than what I can never have again." I wasn't even sure I was saying this right. Shaking my head I continue, "I'm sorry. I guess, it's just that I miss my mom and her hugs, more than anything. How can I get past that? Will this heartache, be there forever? Does it ever get easier?" My eyes are practically pleading for an answer.

He looked at me and sighed, "It's kind of like breaking your wrist, physically the healing takes time, and the pain will dull and seem to fade away, until the seasons of life change like rain, storms, and the cold hard times, when they ache again, and eventually fade. Occationally, bumping a memory here or there, can cause aches and pains, but they usually don't last long. It's like the pain hides until it is able to rise to the surface, and then dips back down into the depths again to hide." He looks down at me, "Does that make sense?" I nodded, feeling a little better, just by talking to him about it, and sharing his monkey hugs.

**Just having him explain this brings tears to my eyes.****Remember that sometimes, the silliest, funniest people, can be hiding the most pain and hurt. Sometimes even hiding behind their own jokes and laughter.****I'm guilty of hiding behind a joke or two myself.**


	8. 8th An Innocent Kiss

**I don't own Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy.**

**_8th Chapter_**"Well, dinner time is getting closer, I'll be back from the shower before you know it. Use the robe. It'll save you embarrassment." He looked up to see Raven nearby, "Hey Raven! Why don't you ready that bath for Angel. The other's won't want to wait for dinner, forever." Raven snickered, "Speak for yourself, you are always hungry, Beastboy."

Just then my stomach growled, "Sorry, the sandwich must not have held me over very long." I sent beastboy a guilty look, which brought on a questioning head tilt from him, I sighed, and said, "I didn't eat before the wedding yesterday, there was supposed to be a reception meal afterwards, there was no point to eating beforehand, so with everything that happened, I hadn't been able to eat anything until the sandwich and drink i had a little while ago. Unfortunately, that was how that boy caught me, you see, he must have seen me eyeing his food. Then he walked away from his mostly eaten sandwich, and I didn't think twice about the cloth bag in his hand, as he disappeared around the small building. He didn't reappear, so I thought he had left, then I foolishly started over toward the food. Though it was more, that I had to get to it first, if I was gonna get any of it. The big pigeons frightened me away, a few times before then, they seemed very aggressive around anything resembling food. I didn't hear any footsteps, because I was so focused on getting to the food before the pigeons. When I was suddenly thrust into darkness, I mourned the loss of the food, more than my freedom. Then the bird feeder was already empty after the pet store the kids bought me from, and there was no food in BB's prison, where I almost became makaw food. Though, I ate a little during the tour."

"Angel, if you would have told me, you were starving, I would have gotten you something to eat, or at least snack on, right away. Though, now that I'm know, I realize that I should have noticed it earlier, because you looked like you would faint or fall over when I met you." He became thoughtful for a second, then asked, "What do you want to do? Do you want to eat first, then bathe?" I shake my head, "Let's just bathe quick, um, separately, of course," I blush. "Then we can get right to dinner afterwards. Or are we late for dinner?" He shifted, from one foot to the other, and said, "Ok, I'll be back in a little bit. Um…"

Beastboy didn't want to go just yet, I could tell, it was rather obvious. He hugged me again, and then leaning down slightly, he kissed me. I opened my eyes, because something in our contact had changed during the kiss. What stood before me, was no monkey. It was a green winged Beastboy, I giggled and asked against his lips, "I thought you had to be a frog to do that?" then I stretched my arms about his neck and pulling him back down to me, I kissed him this time, and he suddenly noticed that he had changed too. I didn't think he'd be able to do that, granted, he obviously didn't either, because his eyes opened wide. "I can hardly believe it. I wasn't sure, if I could shift to be like you." My sudden fear dimmed the joy of having him here with me for real, because what if it was the kiss? _What if I just accidentallly changed him forever, to be like me?_

"Gar, were you trying to become like me, were you hoping for it or did it just happen, and can you still shapeshift like normal? Please Gar, I need you to prove to me that I didn't hurt your abilities. Please, I need you to change back." I was crying now, I didn't know what to do.

"Angel, calm down, it's ok, really. I didn't know that I could be like you, but yes, I was trying. I was hoping it would make you feel better. Look," he stepped back and changed to a green mouse, then back into the 5 inch tall, green winged, Beastboy in front of me, that I had worried about. "See, there's nothing to worry about, Angel." With a heavy sigh of relief, my right hand was over my heart, and trying to calm down, I whimper though my tears. "Thank goodness. Gar, I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know what I'd do, if I had somehow changed you to be like me forever. Your team needs you, to be you. I only just became small like this, this morning, I don't even know if I have any abilities, other than shifting to a canary."

He gave me another hug and kiss, then we walked to my front door. Raven wasn't very shocked to see Beastboy with his arm around my waist, but then with her vantage point she probably saw the whole thing. She nodded, "Humans are animals, but being human himself Beastboy can't change into other humans. Your size alone changes things, and it seems, he can now change himself to be similar to you, Angel."

Beastboy stepped away from me, flapped his wings, and dove. Soon, he was beyond the desk, flapping his wings while hovering in front of me. I wasn't sure if he was showing off, or just showing me that it was possible. Then he landed gracefully on the floor, and shifted back to his giant self. He then, left the room saying, "I'll see you girls after my shower. Have fun." He winked at me, and closed the door.


	9. 9th The Amazing Raven

**I don't own Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy.**

**_9th _****_Chapter_**

Suddenly, I was very much alone with Raven, but surely that was safe. Beastboy wouldn't have left if he was uncertain, right? "Um, so, about that bath, how do we get that started?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to push this giant girl too hard, because I've seen her bend metal with her mind. I didn't want to be on her bad side, but I was also hoping to be done by the time Gar got back. "I'll meet you in the bathroom, Angel." I was kind of shocked that she got right to the point, "Oh. Okay…," I say with a smile. I turn to go back in, whispering to myself as I head back to the door, "Hopefully, this can be done by the time Gar gets back, to avoid extra embarrassment." There was an audable sigh, "Wait, you heard me talking to myself?" "You'd be surprised, what I can hear." As I looked back, I saw Raven sitting Indian style while hovering just above the bed with her eyes closed, I saw a flicker in front of her and a tiny version of her flickered into veiw, "That's amazing." The tiny Raven stood from her floating position, front of Raven, and started to turn toward me, I hurried inside, so I would not keep her waiting. _Eeks, gotta hurry, I do not want to get on her bad side._

I hurried through the house, finally coming to the bathroom. This is where Raven was just finishing gathering things from the cupboard against the wall. I had somehow missed it earlier, unless it's a newly placed item too, like the closet earlier. She had pulled out: a travel shampoo container, some small pieces of cloth for towels and wash rags, a comb, and hairbrush. Then she telepathically brought out a long flat piece of rubberish material that seems hard at one end for 5 inches and a flimsy and holey on the other end, with a 1 inch hard end, it looks heavy. She turned to me, and told me, "Go choose tonight's outfit, or do you want to humor Starfire?" Back pedalling, "Um, as long as it fits, and isn't too revealing, I should be fine. Oh, Beastboy told me to bring the golden robe in here too." Raven only pointed to the wall by the tub, there it hung ready, for me. "Oh right, you heard," I blushed about all she probably heard and saw. Then, I saw the clothes from the bed float by me, and land on a round endtable, beside a plastic chair, with the towels. The end table looks suspiciously like one of those things you find in pizza boxes. I smiled at the thought, before realizing a single slice of pizza is now enormous, as most pizza slices would be bigger, not to mention, heavier than me too.

Raven put the rubber thing inside the tub with her mind. The holey part lowered inside, and over one end of the tub, with the 1 inch flat end laying flat on the floor, because it was that long. Then she uses her telekinesis not just to lift, open, and pour the water from the thermos, but also making a spiraling telekenetic path for the water to flow gently into the tub, to avoid splashing out. "Wow," I draw out the word, cause she's that amazing. She then lowers not just the privacy screen and locks it in place, but lowers The roof too, and hear a locking sound too. Seeing the confusion on my face, she resonds with, "We haven't shown you the roof lock yet, because we have been putting more in your house over time, as needed, but I just decided to lock both the screen and the roof, just in case Beastboy gets back too early, or you decide on different clothing, and need to go to the bedroom. I already closed the curtains, and turned on the light in the bedroom. I will also close all doors in the house, when I leave this room. I could just make a barrier to keep him out too, but I won't use that unless it is necessary."

She turned back to the task at hand, saying, "The shampoo container has a 3in1 shampoo/conditioner/bodywash brand in it. There is a cutip with the cotton end sticking out of the top, it's there to help you get the soap out. Pull the cotton up, swipe your hand across the soap, and lather your hair, and so on. I'll also be sitting in your living room, if you need me. Any questions?" I shake my head, "Everything seems pretty logical and simple to understand." Raven nods, and then walks past me, closing the door behind her.

I start trying to undress, forgetting the effort that, my mom and older sisters, had went through with securing the upper frame. "Um, Raven, do you think I could get some help with this dress?" After about a minute of staring at the door to the bedroom, my dress suddenly starts to loosen. I can only guess she's performing this feat, from the comfort of living room. When she's finished, I say, "Thank you, Raven."

I look around the room, remove all my entanglements, and then I consider the best way to literally climb into the tub that is over half my height. "So, 3 inch tall tub and 5 inch tall me. Man, I wish I had a ladder or something, maybe i could use the chair?" Suddenly the rubber wiggles at end of the tub, as if Raven's telling me it's the way she suggests. I climb up and use the rubber holesinside and out to ease my way into the tub keeping my wings slightly stretched hoping to prevent a fall. Once I'm in safely, I submerge first my wings, then the rest of me. Then I stand up to get the soap, the simple system they came up with works wonderfully, and I'm soon submerging myself to rinse off. I getting out, climbing the holes up the rubber inside, and over the side, to the outside that is held down by the flat piece. I'm thinking the hard, flat parts at either end of the rubber tubmat must have some metal inside them, because the rubber inside and outside never shifted at all under my weight. Back on the floor, I dry myself off with the towel, and I dry my hair as much as I can. I continue contemplating the heaviness, thinking, that maybe it's even magnetic.

The glittery halter shirt was hot pink, with an inch of lavender spandex like confining fabric below the chestline connected to a pair of hot pink Barbie sized legging shorts, that became knee length skinny shorts on me, with a lavender short flowy skirt attached to the waist. The only way into the outfit was through the top. I started to change into my brand new outfit, while perching on the plastic chair, I pulled it up and up and up. Then, I opened the mirror to see what Iooked like. I was met by a 5 inch golden Barbie, because, of course, the color would chang to gold.

Just then I hear Gar come back and ask Raven, how I am. Then his communicator goes off.


	10. 10th Braids and Praise

**I don't own Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy.**

**_10th Chapter_**

"Hey Beastboy, the food's ready and waiting, we already have a place setting for Angel, right beside you. Robin out."

I head out the bathroom door, excited to see them, then I remember that I forgot to brush my hair out, "Oops my hair." Before I can turn around the hairbrush is already making its way through my hair, the comb parting my hair at the top, and my hair starts braiding itself on its own from both sides of the middle part, just behind my bangs, in two small braids making a crown down near the top of my ear, all the way to back of my head making a circle on the top of my head, with a tiny string tying the braids together to make a crown. Then the rest of my hair started to shape into two braids that fell down my back on either side with two more tiny pieces of string, possibly thread, tied into pretty little bows at the end of each braid, near the middle of my back.

The brush and comb disappear back toward the bathroom, and a pair of tiny lavender slippers suddenly float in front of me, then drift down to the floor. Where they instantly each turn gold, as I slip my foot inside each one, it was amazing to watch the change. Then I heard Gar's footsteps, and started towards the living room, to where Raven was.

One look at me and Raven, said, "I thought you might like braids, to keep the hair out of your eyes." Then she faded away into nothingness, and then I could hear the the sound of Raven's giant cape rustling outside. "She's fine Beastboy, she's just now ready. She's just about ready to come out to see you." At Raven's words, I rush the rest of the way to the front door, to see the boy that saved me today.

I quietly open the front door, and I catch a glimpse of him staring at Raven who then places her feet quietly to the floor. I consider my new friends. Raven eyes seem to be telling him to wait. I pause, before making my presence known, admiring my rescuer, "Gar?" He looks at me, with awe, and though, I do hear Raven unlock my house, it doesn't faze me, because all that matters right now is Gar. "Angel, how is it that you seem even more beautiful?" I consider this, "Well, um, I mean," blushing, I reply, looking to Raven, as if for the right words, then I reply, "Raven did my hair, maybe that's the difference?" I turn to Raven, "Thank you, Raven, for everything you've already done for me. A tiny girl, you barely know, I'm humbled by your willingness to help me. Truely, even if you had only done so for Beastboy's sake, I would have still been very grateful, even then. I hope you'll let me be your friend." Raven gasped ever so slightly, and blushed, I was only able to notice her surprise, because of my position far below on the desk as she was looking at me.

She turned away from me, and toward him, "Beastboy, it's time for dinner. We should all head that way." Gar seemed barely aware of what Raven said. Unfortunately, my stomach seemed to hear what Raven had said just fine, because it decided to growl. Only then, did he seem to come out of his state of fancifully gazing at me, and saying, "Oh, right. Are you ready for dinner, My Sweet Little Angel?" I blushed at his claim on me, and nodded. He lowered his hand, lifting me to his face, after I climbed on, where I hugged and kissed his cheek.


	11. 11th Faith To Let Go

**I don't own Teen Titans, only my OC. Enjoy.**

**11th Chapter**

I asked Gar, if he would let me lay on the top of his head with my wings stretched out, on our way to the dining room. He seemed hesitant, and looked to Raven, who nodded to him, then he seemed to make his decision. He told me, I had to promise to hold onto his hair, and to tell him immediately, if I felt like I was falling. I agreed, readily.

Gar lifted me to the top of his head, not relinquishing his own control over my safety, until he was confidant that I wasn't going to fall. Raven said she would walk behind us as an added precaution. Then all 3 of us headed out the door toward wherever our dinner will be.

Gar laughed whenever I flapped my wings, on our walk, thru the halls. It felt good to be able to bring him a little bit of joy, after all my sadness. I could hear Raven's footsteps behind us. It almost seemed that she was amused by my actions, from the near silent air forced from her nose, but maybe not, she was a bit of a mystery to me, because she didn't seem to smile much.

After a while, I asked, "So, I'm curious, how I am allowed to stay here with your team, I mean, I'm not even a hero, what's so special about me? I just don't understand, plus, we are all teenagers, right? Isn't there an adult in charge, somewhere? Who said that I could stay?" BB thought for a second, "Well, Robin did, we don't exactly have an adult leader, other than maybe our own parents and guardians, who live elsewhere. I guess, the best I could say, would be, Robin's guardian, he's the one who footed the bill for your house, so I guess he would count in this case, right?"

I considered his words, and replied, "Maybe, I'm not so sure. I wonder, since Robin's your leader, maybe he knows the answer? I mean paying for something that's necessary, and approving the reason that you need it. They don't always go hand in hand, right? Kind of like: If your friend runs away from home, and you keep her at your house. You don't have to approve her actions, that led to you helping her, right? You help her, because otherwise some creep could capture her, if you don't."

He seemed to think about that for a moment, "I guess, if you put it that way, then he probably isn't the answer either. You're right, we'll just ask Robin later, maybe after dinner. I'm sure there will be more than enough questions around the table, as it is."

We continued on, I began flapping my wings again, making the laughter start again. I allow myself to rise slightly into the air, but not enough to worry, Gar. Besides, I promised him I would be careful, and hold on. I just hope flying will come easy, like second nature. I'm sure BB will help me, especially if I struggle, because as far as I know, he's the only one who can fly, like a bird.

Giggling I asked, "How much farther, is it?" Granted, that may be what I asked, but what I really meant was, _How much longer can I play like this, and make you laugh? _I practice rising and lowering ever so slightly. I wonder, does he even realize that I'm doing this. Actually practicing flying, while not really flying? I smiled, _this is why I asked to be up here._

The hallway was coming to an end, soon we would be in new territory again, unless this was the same hallway that we took earlier, maybe I should be keeping a better eye on my surroundings. Soon we walked into a huge room with multiple different areas a kitchen with a table, and a couch nearby with the hugest big screen TV console, I've ever seen. Granted, I guess a 19 inch screen would be big to me now too though. The screen on that TV though, it might be even taller than Cyborg.

Where is Cyborg, Beastboy had been talking aimlessly earlier about everyone, he mentioned that Cy, and BB, liked to play videogames in the common room, must be here, but where's Cy? I saw this room before on the video feed in my house, this is where they all were sitting together on the couch.

"Hey, BB! You ready to play later?" Cy suddenly said, right beside us, startling me enough to let go of Gar's hair. Beastboy suddenly turned while stopping and I flew of his head, "Eeks!" is all I got out, as I frantically started flapping my wings, like I had practiced. I surprised myself by flying higher and making a looptyloop in the air. Before looking back at Gar who had his hands on his head where I had been, looking for me.

"Gar, I'm flying, I can't believe it! I'm actually flying. Heeheehee," I was smiling, as I flew toward him, and landed on his outstretched hand. He had what looked like a mix of fear, pride, and guilt. He tried to smile the fear and guilt away, but it was all over his face, saying "I'm so glad you are ok. You flew so well, how did you do it? You said, you never flew before." I grinned up at him, "I rode with you before, remember, I watched the way you flapped your wings. You showed me it was possible and how to land, earlier before you left to shower, and while I was making you laugh by flapping my wings, I was learning the aerodynamics I needed, of how to rise and lower in the air, while you were walking. I just didn't know how it would go, when I had to put it all into practice." I paused in speaking a minute, then continued, "I am sorry though, I didn't mean to let go. I know, I could've been badly hurt. It all happened so fast, all I got out was a small shriek. I knew I had to try to fly, because it was the only real option."

He looked at me guiltily, and stroked my cheek with his thumb, "Gar, I know, just as much as you do, that Raven could've caught me with her telepathy if it was needed, but then I wouldn't have concured my fear of falling, by learning that I can really fly. You put your faith in Raven and me, when you released your control over my safety, and Raven didn't fail us, either." We looked to Raven, and she nodded in confirmation, "Angel, was practicing, on the way here, so I gave her the chance. I was prepared to respond, if she failed."


End file.
